Se tenir la main
by Blihioma
Summary: Evènement Été 2015 - Le soleil se couchait au loin. Les lampadaires s'allumaient un par un dans les grandes rues marchandes. La température se rafraichissait sûrement mais lentement. Grimmjow ne pensait à rien de particulier, sauf à son petit-ami. Il voulait juste pouvoir lui tenir la main.


**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo possède Bleach et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Univers :** UA pas de shinigami ou de hollows/arrancars

 **Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo

 **Evénement :** Août en fête

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Se tenir la main**_

Le soleil se couchait au loin. Les lampadaires s'allumaient un par un dans les grandes rues marchandes. La température se rafraichissait sûrement mais lentement. Les gens commençaient à se presser pour finir leurs achats. Certains planifiaient déjà leurs soirées, leurs sorties en boites ou dans des salles de jeux. D'autres pensaient au repas, à la famille qui les attendaient chez eux, ou encore au travail du lendemain. Une partie plus restreinte faisait le chemin inverse pour commencer leurs services de nuits.

Grimmjow n'était pas de ceux-là. Il ne pensait à rien de particulier, sauf à son petit-ami. Ils sortaient du travail. Ils étaient tous deux policiers, tous deux capitaines d'équipes. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble sur des affaires mineures, mais ils avaient chacun leur propre domaine de compétences : lui était principalement mandaté pour les affaires criminelles, et son petit ami avait comme spécialité les interventions de déminages. Ils avaient pris un appartement ensemble il y avait de ça maintenant trois ans et Grimmjow rêvait en secret, de faire quelque chose… C'était bête, un peu stupide, mais il voulait juste pouvoir lui tenir la main. Né métisse, Grimmjow avait vécu de longues années en Amérique et il ne comprenait toujours pas cette manie qu'avaient les japonais de se montrer aussi pudiques – pouvait-on vraiment appeler cela de la pudeur à ce stade… ? Malgré cela il s'y était plié avec beaucoup de bonne volonté. Mais là… C'était une envie irrépressible et il voulait l'assouvir.

Ce n'était pas juste une envie subite et sans fondement, non, c'était sûrement parce qu'on lui avait braqué une arme dessus il y a moins de dix heures… Son petit copain avait failli y passer et l'image fictive de son cadavre, qui l'avait pétrifié sur place à ce moment-là, le hantait encore un peu. Il avait peur de le voir mort… Leur métier n'était pas toujours une partie de plaisir, mais égoïstement, il préfèrerait voir tout son service mort si cela pouvait lui empêcher une telle perte. C'était égocentrique de sa part, mais il ne pouvant s'en empêcher et il savait quelque part que c'était ce que tout le monde pensait.

Ichigo marchait à côté de son collègue et petit copain. Il n'observait que d'un œil la foule qui les entourait et les magasins qu'ils longeaient. L'atmosphère tendue qui se dégageait de sa moitié était bien plus préoccupante, mais il savait que jamais il ne parlerait de ses problèmes de son plein gré. Il devait l'y amener ou l'y pousser. L'une comme l'autre, les deux solutions ne seraient pas faciles. Alors en attendant de trouver une issue à ce problème, il réfléchissait à ce qui avait pu ainsi le perturber. L'arrestation de ce matin, cet homme qui avait levé une arme contre lui… Tout ça lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il ressentait toujours cette peur qui vous tord le ventre et quelque part cela le rassurait, il ne perdait pas la tête avec les horreurs qu'ils pouvaient parfois croiser au boulot. Mais en même temps ils en avaient vu d'autres, et tout c'était bien fini. Cela ne pouvait pas être ça.

Et pourtant, c'était toujours cette même idée qui revenait tout le temps lui souffler qu'il s'agissait malgré tout de la réponse à son attitude. Dans ces moments-là, il avait envie de se lover contre lui, de profiter de ses câlins et de sa tendresse, de l'embrasser, de sentir ses mains sur son corps, pour le réconforter, pour se réconforter : il était bien vivant et son amoureux aussi… Leur travail n'était pas facile tous les jours et aujourd'hui, il se sentait particulièrement vidé et fragile…

« Ichi ? » Fit Grimmjow, en sentant une main s'immiscer dans la sienne.

Il regarda la main si fine, si petite dans la sienne, ses longs doigts s'entremêlant entre les siens. La peau plus pâle ressortir sur la sienne…

Autour d'eux, les gens leur jetaient des regards en coin, sans oser ouvrir la bouche pour les juger. La pudeur publique japonaise voulait qu'ils ne fassent aucune remarque et pourtant ils en mourraient d'envie. S'afficher ainsi dans la rue était considéré comme très osé au Japon, tout le contraire des Etats-Unis où les gens se sautaient presque dessus en pleines rues. Et Ichigo tenait à suivre les minces règles de la société,il était celui qui le réprimandait quand il voulait un baiser, et non pas celui qui le poussait à la faute.

« Tais-toi et ramène-moi chez nous. »

Grimmjow ne répondit que par un sourire et il le tira un peu, en accélérant la cadence. Ils sentaient la chaleur de chacun. Se tenir la main après une dure journée n'était pas si blâmable finalement. Et puis, ils étaient déjà tous les deux assez remarquables pour être considérés comme des « exhibitionnistes » alors un peu plus, un peu moins. Le bleuté porta leurs doigts liés à sa bouche pour les embrasser tendrement et amoureusement. Ichigo râla pour la forme, rougissant discrètement et se rapprochant de lui, jusqu'à leurs épaules se touchent. Ils tanguaient parfois à droite ou à gauche, déséquilibrés par le poids de chacun s'appuyant sur son partenaire, mais ils se sentaient heureux et comblés.

Peut-être qu'ils devraient être téméraires plus souvent. Ils ne craignaient de toute manière pas le harcèlement par l'isolement, leur couple n'était plus un secret pour leurs amis, leurs familles ou leurs collègues.

« Je ne te lâcherais plus la main, Ichi. »

« D'accord, on dira qu'il s'agit de ma responsabilité. » Répliqua-t-il son vis-à-vis en souriant moqueusement.

Le bleuté se retint de l'embrasser, ils avaient peut-être décidé de franchir un pas en s'affichant ainsi, à se tenir la main, mais c'était encore un peu trop tôt pour sa fraise, les baisers en public… Surtout que les siens ne se faisaient jamais à moitié…

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 **Note de fin :**

Voilà, plus court cette fois, mais tout mimi et c'était surtout fluffy _(non je n'avouerais pas que j'avais du mal à écrire, sans nouvelles de ma bêta j'ai cru qu'elle me faisait la tête, alors ça me démoralisait… Mais ce n'était qu'un problème d'ordinateur !)_

Bref, les OS seront dans l'ordre suivant : ceux ayant le plus de votes sont publiés en premier et si plusieurs couples ont le même nombre de vote, cette fois c'est une affaire classement par ordre alphabétique. Je vous laisse donc et je vous revois pour le prochain OS.

Je vous retrouve au douzième OS !

A bientôt


End file.
